Switchback
by SomethingIntheNothing
Summary: Elsa has it bad. REALLY bad. An attempt to patch up her broken relationship with her little sister, Anna, ends in the arrival of the living dead and some complicated feelings that shouldn't exist. She struggles to survive in a new and treacherous world where all the rules have changed, and most importantly, keep her sister safe. Elsanna Warning:Gore, incest, smut


-1-

"Please, not there Elsa." My fingers hit an abrupt stop on their way to my pocket. I didn't have to turn my gaze onto Anna to know that she was annoyed. Her tone may have been sweet but it was only because she knew that if she took a tone with me I'd leave her on her own. Anna hated being alone and she always had. She had begged me to come with her yet the entire time she had been with me she had been aggravated. "Stop smoking, stop swearing, don't say something like that," etcetera. It took all of my own willpower not to hiss back that her company was just as uninviting. I let out a breath of annoyance, sticking my hand in my jacket and slipping out the only thing that could help me succesfully drag myself through this "special" occasion. I rolled my eyes when I heard her mutter a curse, "For God's sake…"

"You're the one that wanted me to come," I muttered. I didn't look but I heard her inhake sharply. I slipped my zippo out of my jeans pocket, flicking the lid open and running my finger along the flint wheel, the flame flickering softly. I didn't look over. She was probably pissed as always. _What a depressing little meeting this is. Been three years and she's ready to get rid of me again. _I shook my head and eyed the ground. The grass was slick and wet. I wondered vaguely how early groundskeepers got up to take care of the lawns. Then I chuckled dryly because I was so unwilling to look at Anna that I was thinking about grass. _Pathetic._

I eyed the place around me, releasing a heavy breath of smoke. The place hadn't changed at all. It was still depressing as hell. We arrived early so luckily, the cemetary was practically empty save for an old woman kneeling, slumped by a grave. I wondered who she had lost that was so important to her. A child? A grandchild? I almost drew away in surprise when warm fingers slid against mine. I turned my gaze onto Anna and I ground my teeth together. Her eyes were wet with tears and we hadn't even arrived yet. _She's probably crying over the fact that she has to go with you._The way she presses to my arm proves me wrong, and I pause and lower my hand, cigarette dangling between my fingers as I hold her.

"I'm sorry, I'll put it out," I muttered, and she raised her head and looked at me. My throat tightens and constricts my breathing. Her teal, pretty eyes are wide and her long auburn lashes are wet with fresh tears. I hate it when she cries…more than anything that was not what I wanted… "Are we going to go," I ask sharply and tug away from her. I crush the light embers of my cigarette with my thumb and slip the cylinder into my pocket. She seems both disappointed and pleased. Disappointed at the lack of a sisterly hug most likely, and pleased that I was willing to part with a bad habit for a couple minutes.

Something wet hit my face and as I looked up into the sky and saw the stretch of bloated and dark clouds stretching across it, I realized it was going to rain. "Come on," I said softly, and increased my walking pace. "Let's do this before it starts to pour." Anna nods her head, and tucks her hair into her peacoat, before pulling her scarf around her neck tighter. I felt amazed when I _almost _smiled. She had kept the ragged piece of shit I gave her five years ago? It was the only thing I could afford at the time on a Market Basket budget. It was plain and light blue with snowflakes on it, and had only been fifteen dollars. That present had been very generous on my wallet. She had loved it more than anything and had apparently kept wearing it, even after we parted. My heart ached at the memory and I shut it out, not wanting to dwell on the past.

My feet squish on the grass and I tuck my hands into my pockets and sigh as we finally reach our heartrending destination. The shared headstone was beautiful and was aging well apparently. I hadn't come here often back in the day, Anna was the one who chose to visit it almost daily, but I recognized it immediately. The names on it were painfully familiar as well. A sob broke out of Anna. I didn't move to comfort her as she cried, her knees grazing the spot next to the ditch where our parent's lay. I struggled not to hold her. A part of me wanting to get over my ridiculous anger towards her. I clenched my fists tightly. _I need a cigarette. Badly._

I stared tiredly at the headstone and ran my eyes along the smooth cursive writing. Stella and Lewis White. _Rest in peace. As peaceful as you can, anyways…_It hurt being here with Anna, who was sobbing hysterically with a bundle of beautiful flowers. I had avoided this day for a long time. The days I was speaking of were both the day I remade contact with my younger sister and the day I visited this sad little grave. They had died when we were twelve. It had affected Anna more than me. While they did love me they had always seemed to give me the cold shoulder. They had loved Anna more than they had ever loved me. Perhaps I was bullshitting myself when I said it affected Anna more because she wasn't the one who fucked up as badly after it.

She was a success and I, to put it bluntly, was a complete and total failure at practically everything. Anna excelled in sports, art, academics…name any activity and she was incredible at it. While I passed I had struggled and the only class I exceled in was gym class. It hadn't always been that way. I used to be great at a lot just like Anna but I took a wrong turn and now here I was, couchdiving and mooching off of my best friend would have been humilating if I had a pride anymore. Sure, I worked but it was illegal and it was dangerous. It usually involved me blowing open the skull of another human which brought to attention the main reason why Anna and I were not on speaking terms. Anna had been a police officer in training at the time of our parting, with a strong sense of justice developed after the death of our parents. I wondered vaguely what was up with her now…but knew that of course I wouldn't ask.

"Sorry," Anna breathed, and I tossed my shoulders and pushed my ice blond bangs back across my head.

"Whatever," I responded and silence developed. It was heavy and swollen between us. When she shook her head, an attempt to sound like less of an asshole, I spoke again, "Do whatever you have to do." My words had no affect and I winced at the harsh silence. She ran the back of her hand across her red eyes, and she exhaled breathily and shook her head, murmuring something under her breath. I heard a "fuck you" buried in whatever she said and sighed deeply. She had never been forward enough to directly tell me off, instead she buried her disdain under fakes smiles, fake laughs, fake affection. She muttered as well…a lot. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my fingers to my temples. This was painful. "Do you miss them?"

Her head shot over to me and her expression was one that made it clear she thought I was a fucking idiot. She didn't say anything, just stared with her angry eyes until I was forced to look away again and rub the back of my head. I wanted to bury myself in my leather coat and wither away and die there. She always knew how to make me feel inferior. She used to use those eyes of hers to make me drop bad habits, now, she just looked at me like that just to make sure I knew I was, in fact, inferior. I felt the heat of her gaze drop from me as she began to speak to the gravestone.

She spoke of how she had recently been broken up with by a man named Kristophe. How they, our dead parents, shouldn't feel worried for her though because the relationship ended in good terms and they were good friends. At that, I snickered and she ignored me. She spoke of how her work was going well and how despite the fact that she had been working at the Arendelle City Station for two and a half years they still teased her and called her a rookie. She spoke of how she had tried many new foods, new clothes, her hopes for the future…minutes dripped away and melted into an hour and I was fascinated by the woman my sister had become.

She was incredibly strong and independent and I envied her for it. She had a bright future ahead of her, I noted then smirked when I realized how opposite we had become. We had once been so close we would have done anything for each other. We were now at the point where I hadn't even held her when she needed me and she had asked me to join her today, and made it clear that this was the case, only because none of her friends had been available. That was fine with me. I didn't have plans today anyways. I simply wished the weather was better. While not incredibly heavy, the rain was starting to pour more insistently. Her hair fell wet over her face.

She appeared to be done, maybe because of the weather. She was closing her eyes and was obviously praying. I rolled my eyes and stretched myself. My legs hurt from standing here. She stood up a couple seconds later. "Do you want to say anything," She asked me hesitantly. Her eyes met mine, they were hooded and sealed her thoughts away from me.

I raised a brow at her, and then turned my attention to the thick black gravestone. I ran my eyes along the powerful cross, the sleek letters and then shook my head. "They can't hear me," I responded shortly, "they're dead." She stiffened at my words. Then she breathed and started to walk away. I wished it wasn't raining, because I would have lit one up just to spite her. I grit my teeth in aggravation. I didn't enjoy having this shitty relationship but the way she treated me and the way I treated her had become some fucking neverending cycle. I treated her like shit and she returned it with equal fervor. It had happened _over _and _over _again until our close knit relationship fell apart at the stitches.

I walked after her slowly, my hands heavy in my jacket pockets. That's when I felt something…off. "Anna," I breathed, and then noticed the auburn-haired girl was too far ahead to hear me. "Anna," I called and she stopped moving. The rain seemed to become heavier. Perhaps it had something to do with the sudden rush of anxiety. The drizzle hid her expression from me but I had no doubt she was angry and annoyed at my insensitivity. _Or hurt you stupid fuck. _

"What," She shouted back in exasperation. "What do you want Elsa?" I stepped closer to her, clenching the dark matierial of my jeans and tugging nervously. Her bottom lip was trembling, and it was obvious that the cold streams rushing down her face and body were sinking through her coat and clothes. She slid her wet red hair from her face. "I said what do you want from me Elsa," She snapped angrily when I didn't say anything for a second.

"Shut up." Her eyes widened with disbelief at my words, then further when I gripped her wrist tight and prevented her escape. I watched her knuckles turn bone white, my own the same shade as I held her. Her eyes were burning and I knew that if eyes could light someone on fire, I'd be beyond charred. _Why does it have to be like this? _"Do you have a gun in your car," I murmured and she furrowed her brows.

"Why does it matter Elsa," her tone was sharp and annoyed, "listen it's cold and wet and I'd like to go to work on time so if you'd please…Can I help you," She asked cheerfully. I was about to say something in response when I realized she wasn't even speaking to me. It was one of those moments where you just know something is about to go horribly wrong. This heavy, lead feeling in your gut… I turned my head slightly and listened for a response, and grasped at the switchblade I knew was in the pocket of my jeans. "M'aam?"

I tightened my fingers around it, rubbing my thumb along it. I turn my gaze over and look at what Anna sees. It's the elderly woman who was at the grave. Her gray, ash hair is tied back in a tight bun, or was. Now the locks were a mess, and parts of her hair seemed to have been ripped from her skull because there were patches. Her face was slack and loose. Her eyes were wide and where there should have been whites they were stained red with blood vessels. She moved slowly but steadily and her arms were hung loose at her side. Anna smacked at my hand as I pushed her back slightly, but she didn't attempt to come closer. It was obvious she was feeling the same tension I felt.

"Stay the fuck away," I said stonily and took out my knife fully. I breathed in relief at the reassuring _flick _it made as it snapped open. I had paid a lot of money for the italian blade, and it had tasted blood on it's sleek silver length before. Anna's fingers twined around my arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're going to do with that thing," The woman moved closer, and I shoved Anna off of me.

"I said stay away you fucking hag-"

"She's sick! Leave her alone!" Anna called, she shoved her way past me. Panic rushed through me as the woman reached for her. "We'll get you whatever help you need, is that blood on your coat m'aam, did someone hurt-" The woman was reaching her hands towards her, so close, and her mouth opened. I knew immediately what was going on. It was insane. _Beyond _insane, it was _motherfucking _impossible. But I had no doubts. Time seemed to slow. Anna saying something to the lady, the lady's lips parting wide, her skinny white fingers gripping Anna's coat clad arm. I swept forward, slammed my body into Anna. An inhuman noise wrenched from the woman as my knife sunk into her neck, pushing through the white flesh easily with a wet noise. She gagged and choked, and I swept the blade cleanly across her neck. Blood poured like a fountain, spilling down the top of her neck and coat. She collapsed slightly, and I backed away from her corpse and breathed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you just murdered someone you piece of sh-" Anna screamed at me and shoved me back.

"Shut the fuck up," I snarled back angrily. My doubts were put to an end as the womans hands reached, and her head raised. As if the knife across her throat had put her to sleep and she was waking back up.

"Don't you tell me to shut up," Anna yelled, "do you even give a shit about me!? It's obvious you don't!" I grabbed her by the hair then.

"Will you fucking pay attention," I hissed, "I didn't murder anyone, look at her." Anna's teal eyes shot wide.

"She's still alive," She whimpered, and I shook my head and the woman was coming towards us again.

"She's not alive," I wiped the blood from the knife off on my leather coat, and stalked towards the living dead woman. There was no doubt about it. This woman was undead. I would think about what that meant later, right now I had to keep myself and admittedly, my little sister safe. As I was ready to plunge the blade into her skull, a weight slammed into me. I hit the ground, my blade landing in the grass, Anna straddling my lap. I barely had time to register what was happening.

"Go get help," Anna called to the woman who _wasn't fucking listening_ and before I could say anything, she had moved her fist to punch me. I didn't have fucking time for her hero mode. She was too stupid to realize this girl was alive. I had seen more horror movies than imaginable with Merida, it was obvious this woman was a fucking zombie! Then again, Anna probably didn't want to believe things like that. It was like she was seeing an entirely different woman! The grass was wet as we grappled, arms twisting together until I had her on her back. She struggled against me, and I suppressed a smirk, pinning her wrists together. Then I shuddered as I felt the woman grasp me, I had known it was coming, I had just wanted more time.

I used all my strength to turn and struggle against the zombie lady, and the time in the gym and with Merida and the "group" paid off as I pushed against her. The woman's breath stank of decaying flesh and year old curdled milk as she breathed on me. She was fucking strong, I struggled, sweat dripping in excess down my back. The old lady was gurgling strangely, and her head moved for my shoulder to bite. I reached behind me, and I couldn't find my fucking knife. My heart was going to rip from me it was beating so fast, and I looked back desperately as the woman slammed me back. She had to see now.

"Anna," I gasped out, "Please,please," the girl was on her phone, her eyes met mine and they were wide with confusion and rage and she took in what was happening. She shook her head as if she wanted to deny it more than anything. I stopped trying to grab the knife when I felt my other arm start to grow weak and give way. "Anna," I breathed, and it was all too much at that moment. The pouring rain, the scent of decay, the fact that she thought I was in the wrong here, _wanted _to believe it! "Anna, if you ever fucking loved me, then fucking help me, save-"

Before I could even finish my sentence she had grasped the switchblade and I choked on a sob of relief as it sunk into the skull of the woman, who stilled almost immediately. I wanted to burst into tears, as I scrambled up and breathed. Anna reached for me and I accepted her embrace because shit, she had just saved my life and we just fucking killed a zombie. I held her close, and gripped her hair tight and kissed her forehead. She sobbed against me. It took all my strength not to cry with her.

Anna stopped crying after a second, "That was a zombie," She whispered, "Oh my fucking god, what if there are more!" I didn't know what she expected me to say in response. She met my gaze, and she shook her head. "You were right, and I'm sorry," She breathed.

"I don't _want _an apology," I muttered and stood and tried not to dwell on the fact that I wanted to hold her more, smell her sweet and refreshing perfume, run my fingers through her soft hair. Two years, two years was too long… "I want to know if you have a gun in your car Anna."

"Yes," Anna nodded, "I have one."

"Let's go," I ordered. "We need to find out about-"

"What is that," Anna interrupted with a gasp, and I took my switchblade from her and stared. There was a strange form, followed by _multiple _strange forms behind it coming from the entrance on the farside of the cemetary. They were medium-sized from the distance across the graveyard, and were moving fast. They were…dogs? I had played to many Resident Evil games, watched too many of the movies to know that I shouldn't take a chance. If they were somehow…undead like the woman than we would stand much less of a chance. I started backing away.

"Shit, run," I whispered, "run run run run run!" The dogs were coming straight at us, they must have heard our screams or smelled us and shit they were fast. Anna clutched my hand as we ran for the front entrance of the cemetary where the parking lot was. I could hear them barking behind us, and I refused to look around and see them. I had never been a big fan of dogs and I sure as hell wasn't one now.

"This has to be a joke," Anna said hurriedly as we both ripped open her cars doors, slipping inside. I breathed deeply, and ran my fingers through my mess of blond locks, which were now slick with mud, grass, and blood. Delicous. I shook my head and exhaled. "Shit, Elsa, what's happening," her hand reached for mine, and my thudding heart slowed very slightly at her warm grip. "In the glove box, there's a handgun and some .32 rounds, grab them please," Even as she said this, her grip didn't loosen. I used a single hand, my heart steadying as the rain pounded the top of the car. I pulled out the packs of bullets, and the gun was heavy in my hand as I laid them down on Anna's lap. The colt looked deadly and so fucking reasurring…

Anna took it and breathed and held me tighter. "Elsa…" She slid her thumb along my cheek and stared at me, and I felt uncomfortably warm, even though I was absolutely soaked. She pushed my wet hair from my face, pressed her face into my neck…

_CRACK_

My heart leaped from my fucking chest as a form slammed against the windshield. "Drive drive," I shouted as a face stared within. One of the dogs, it's teeth bared into a gruesome snarl, it's fangs long and curled and it's eyes bloodshot. Blood and flesh was hanging from it's mouth. It was howling angrily, and the other dogs started to slam against the sides of the car. "Drive," I snarled.

"I'm fucking trying," She shrieked back, hastily turning the key in the ignition. As the engine roared to life, Anna hit the pedal hard, and the car backed up fast with a screech. Then the car was moving swiftly down the dark, rainy road to who knows where. My heart felt like it was about to leap from my chest. …I wondered how fast this _whatever it was _was going to spread…and what the hell we were going to do next.

**A/N: My god, I love zombies and I love Elsanna, so why not motherfrickin' both? My second Frozen project, Winter Girl is drawing close to its conclusion so I decided I'd post the other story I've been planning, and shall be updating both. Tell me your thoughts and review please! :B **


End file.
